A bed is known from DE 32 32 123 A 1. The tubes are disposed in troughs and the transverse rods formed as boards resting with the broad side on the tubes. The ends of the boards are guided in slots on the inside of the troughs, being disposed below the upper edges of the troughs. The area of the transverse rods above the tubes can thus not be used as a rest for a mattress or similar cushion.
EP 0 161 392 A 1 discloses a support wherein a cover is fastened to the substructure on both long sides so as to encompass the tubes, transverse rods and cushion on the transverse rods to form one unit. With this support the area above the tubes can be used to recline on, but single parts can only be replaced if the cover is removed. This makes it difficult both to replace or turn over the cushion and to replace a broken transverse rod or leaky tube.
EP-A-0 378 469 discloses a bed support. The transverse rods are supported on the tube via a shaft with a piston. The tube is for this purpose disposed in a rectangular hollow section having high side walls for guiding the piston. This not only results in a high structure. Since the person's weight on the bed is transferred to the tube via the piston, the piston with the shaft must also be of elaborate stable design. In addition, the pistons must be pushed into the hollow section from one side and then awkwardly connected with the transverse rods.